


Second Verse, Same as the First

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Jack Harkness Walks into a Bar... [11]
Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack runs into Sam and Dean in a bar. He and Sam have...history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Verse, Same as the First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awabubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/gifts), [dvancecinco](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dvancecinco).



Jack Harkness never quite knew what to expect when he walked into a bar. Oh sure, folks drinking, maybe some soft music on a jukebox, games of pool or darts...that was pretty much par for the course. But what kept him on his toes was who or what might be inside. It might be a nights dalliance, a contact, a target. Tonight though it turned out to be a once-lover.

“Sam Winchester,” Jack wore his brightest smile as he walked over to the table. The glowering man by his side had to be his brother. They were a long way from Stanford; maybe Sam had quit school after all.

“Jack?” Sam looked up at him, surprised. 

“The one and only,” Jack took a seat across from him. The other one rolled his eyes and went to the bar.

“That’s my brother, Dean. What are you doing here?” Sam signaled for a beer for him.

“Same as you I suspect,” Jack lowered his voice. “Looks like you ended up a hunter after all.”

Sam frowned. “You aren’t supposed to know about that.”

“Been around a while, Sam. I know a hunter when I see one. Dean drag you back into it?” He knew how much Sam had been trying to leave the life behind.

“It’s complicated,” muttered Sam, picking at the label on his beer.

Jack accepted his own drink from the waitress and watched him. “It’s alien, what you’re chasing. That’s why I’m here, to contain it.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “So we’re just going to join up and take it out together?”

Jack shrugged. “Might be better. I’m working alone these days myself.”

“Have to convince Dean.” Sam looked up at him through his lashes. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too.” Jack squeezed his knee under the table.

**

In the end it took four days and Jack getting killed three times to solve the case. The first time was a poisoned claw to the chest, protecting Dean. The second time was the poison, close on the heels of the first. The third time was when the creature blew itself up at the end, taking Jack with it.

Jack woke up from that last death in a cheap motel bed. Sam was dozing in the chair next to him, gun close at hand. Looking down at himself, Jack supposed the damage could have been much worse. At least he hadn’t been blown to bits this time; the explosion had thrown him out a fourth story window.

He stirred and Sam jerked awake. He got a glass of water and brought it to him. Jack took it gratefully and sat up. “You and Dean okay?”

“Well, Dean’s not fully convinced you aren’t a demon,” said Sam, sitting next to him. “He’s out taking a walk, but probably at the bar.”

Jack shrugged. “I’ve been called worse. Thanks for not leaving me behind.” He reached out and ran a hand through Sam’s hair.

“Wouldn’t do that to you,” said Sam quietly.

Looking at him a moment longer, Jack cupped his cheek and pulled him into a kiss.

Sam kissed him back, rolling him over, turning the kiss needy, as if he’d never forgotten the one night they’d shared before. As if that night hadn’t been nearly ten years ago. Jack groaned and rocked up against him, grasping onto this moment of life, of purpose, even if it was only a moment of carnal desire.

Jack Harkness never had a problem with carnal desire.

In only a few moments they were stripping one another, hungry lips licking and nipping and tasting flesh, grasping and holding, sliding along sweat-slicked flesh until Jack lay on his back, looking up at Sam's hazel eyes, Sam's wet fingers buried in him, stretching and preparing him.

"That's right," moaned Jack softly, spreading himself wider. "Take me."

"You'll be gone come morning," said Sam, withdrawing his fingers and slicking himself.

Jack shrugged. "Are you really worried about that right now?"

"No." Sam started pushing his way inside, making Jack moan and rock up, grabbing at his strong biceps. When Sam was fully seated, Jack wrapped his legs around his waist and rolled them over to ride him.

"You're a good man," panted Jack, watching him.

"Stop talking," growled Sam, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him into a bruising kiss, rolling them back over to drive into Jack over and over. 

Jack surrendered to him, letting him take what he wanted, happy to give. Sam growled and chased his pleasure, wrapping one hand around Jack's hand to pull him along. Jack moaned and moved with him, whispering encouragement in his ear until Sam finally came with a groan, Jack a few moments after.

Panting, they lay in one another's arms. Jack stole a kiss, but then Sam rolled away from him. Jack reached out and traced patterns on his back, unwilling to let him go quite yet. With a sigh, Sam rolled over again and tucked his head under Jack's chin, breathing in the scent of him.

By the time Dean came back, several sheets to the wind, Sam was alone, sitting at the table playing cards with himself.

"The freak leave?" he asked.

"Jack saved your life," said Sam, not looking up.

"Still, something doesn't just come back to life like that." He shivered and crawled into the other bed.

Sam refrained from making a comment about Dean himself returning from the grave. Instead he said a silent prayer that Jack would be safe and maybe one day find what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
